


Remain as you are...puppet

by Uketello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual, Other, Tea, Teasing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uketello/pseuds/Uketello
Summary: As a short continuation, Nightmare seems to want to have a bit more fun with his puppet.And wants to break him further.





	Remain as you are...puppet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "Bound by your own strings" I'm not really sure if I should go further with this since I barely have any readers but hey, I went for it so hope you guys enjoy.

Nightmare was within his throne room. It's already been about 3 months. Each day he watched Error being forced by Ningyō (his pet cloud creature) to entertain him, he just seems to get attracted to him more and more. And he's just an empty puppet. 

He was pacing back and forth wondering what to do with these strange feelings. 

But then again.....Why do anything to get rid of them? Puppet or not Error is his now so he can do what he wishes with him. He soon snapped his fingers.

"Ningyō! Bring Error over! But...don't make him dance this time...I would like...to spend some time with him..." Nightmare had s grin on him.

"Yes master!" The cloud creature chirped and slowly from itself. Error was slowly lowered. Still in the same dress, tiara and shoes. All dressed up like a ballerina. His expression was still a look of the broken and his eyes a haze. He also has his head slumped a bit forward. Pretty much like a puppet. Only thing holding him to stay standing are his own strings.

Nightmare walked over taking hold of Error's chin. Getting a good chunk of the negative emotions that Error produced. 

"Look at you...the once God of destruction. A destroyer of worlds....Now only reduced to bring me entertainment." Nightmare couldn't help taunting him despite knowing Error won't do anything nor retaliate. 

"But perhaps....you can be more than just my personal puppet.." Nightmare said. "Maybe you could just be by my side with a bit of work." 

Ningyō then moved the string connected to Error's head, making him gently nod in response. 

"Excellent~ " He pressed his finger against Error's forehead enabling him to respond a bit. Error uttered a word and said.

"Ni-Nightma-mare..." Error said weakly. He cannot find his own will to move. In his own thoughts, he believes himself to be nothing but a puppet. He had no idea of anything except Nightmare whom he's been entertaining this entire time. 

Nightmare however, commanded. "You are to call me master." His tone strict.

Error was silent for a moment but he answered. "M-Master..." Tone being the same. 

Nightmare nodded and he had Ningyō walk Error to a circular, black table. "Now puppet." Hearing Nightmare say that made Error's head rise a bit of his own will.

"Sit." Once Nightmare ordered that Error followed the strings that command him and takes one of the black chairs. Pulling it then sitting down properly to gently scoot near the table. Nightmare nodded in approval seeing Error sat properly. 

On the table was simple tea supplies. A tea box filled with tea packs, a porcelain glass tea pot and tea cup. Two of them. 

"Now then, puppet..." He used one of his tendrils to hand Error a handkerchief. Error didn't need to be told. He takes it, places it on his lap carefully. 

"Hmhm!" Nightmare chuckled a bit. "Good. Now, what next?" 

Error opened the tea box taking a pack and opening it. Ningyō didn't even have to move him. Error poured the tea powder in picking out golden flower tea. Once the pot filled with warm water had tea powder in it, Nightmare was the one to mix it using a tendril which held a spoon. 

Once it was well mixed he gently shoves the tea pot back to Error. Error picked it up as careful as he can and poured tea for Nightmare first. He gives his master his cup, but Error spilled a bit on the table when he was pouring for himself.

Nightmare frowned. "Idiot! You were doing so well!" He let out a slight growl. 

"I...I'm sor--" Error tries to apologize but Nightmare interrupted him.

"Shut up! You should know to clean your own mess! Not simply apologize when your being idiotically clumsy! Consider yourself lucky you didn't spill mine. Now clean it up...." Nightnare had a rather cruel smirk. "With you tongue."

Error didn't hesitate. He had his blue tongue out and slowly and carefully licked the table clean. Once Nightmare had the opportunity he takes hold of Error's tongue. Error was a bit surprised by this but didn't pull away. He pulled Error close still holding his tongue, bringing what looks to be a piece of heated coal. Error shudders, feeling fear yet he made no motion to scoot away. Nightmare did as Error predicted. He placed the heated coal on Error's tongue. It made a sizzling sound upon touching his tongue and Error squealed and gripped the bottom of his chair tight, digging his pointy finger tips into the wood. Tears well up from the intense pain but Error still didn't pull away.

Nightmare was enjoying his pain and him squirming. Yet what caught his attention was when Error spread his legs. Nightmare looked down seeing how Error just exposed himself. His pelvis practically showed quite a lot more than he expected on the lower region despite the dress fabric covering it right down the center.

Nightmare looked back to Error's face seeing the tears just stream down his face. Such suffering from pain. It was cute to him. He lifted the coal. The blue tongue having a red burn where the coal was placed.

(Nightmare's ooze skin of course protects him from the coal burns.)

"Stay in position my puppet!" Nightmare immediately ordered. Error froze in place with his tongue still dangling out in pain.

Nightmare placed one hand and moved the dress fabric. Leaning close. The tongue pressed against the center of his pelvis. Error shudders and grips the chair once again. He let's out a gasp as Nightmare slowly licked up. 

He raised up his head. Pleasure began shooting up his body as Nightmare's tongue swirled and suckled the curves of his pelvic bone. His yellow fluster glows deep upon his face, yet he tries to stay still.

Nightmare soon stopped and witnessed Error's magic slowly form something. "Mm?" Error had formed an ecto pussy. Night was expecting a penis but this was even better. He smirked and brought up a finger to push right against the clit.

"Ahh..Aah!" Error lets out a half moan. So much pleasure shot up his body when Nightmare began to rub and tease his clit. He then pinches it lightly causing Error to moan a bit more. Night leaned over again and slowly began to push his tongue in deep the entrance.

Error couldn't resist arching. He began to sweat, gasping, moaning. He yelps each time Nightmare pushed in deeper licking his inner walls. Error began to get wet. His pussy was beginning to soak and some cum trickles out. 

Nightmare soon pulls out and licks over the soaked pussy. Error lifted up his hand gently biting his fist. He was shivering from pleasure still. He would fully release but Nightmare suddenly plugged his pussy up with a tendril.

"A-Anhnn!?" Error saw the ooze part from his tendril and completely coat his pussy. He could feel every flesh wall in him being stroked by mini tentacles and even on his clit. 

Error couldn't help it anymore, he moaned out loudly as he was being pleasured by the ooze. Nightmare only sat back watching. Error's saliva trickles from his still burnt tongue, not even feeling the pain from the burn anymore. All he could feel was intense pleasure and he wanted to reach for the black blob on his pussy. But Nightmare was watching. So he didn't. 

He finally feels himself cum but it still kept going. Error just squirmed. It was exhausting him for cumming at least 5 times now. 

Error was sweating and then he slumped forward. Lucky his strings kept him out. He looked to Nightmare. "P-Please...m-master I'm...t-tired..." He said weakly. Lucky he could still talk despite the burn on his tongue.

Nightmare then said. "Then next time do things properly....Understand?"

Error could only nod. The goo then retracts back to Nightmare in an instant.

_ _ _ _

Error was passed out in bed. Still string bound and Ningyō just above him. As he slept, he couldn't help in thinking back to someone....But to him, their silhouette was dark. He could only make out a large paintbrush shape and...A scarf? 

He could feel he was close to this figure but....then he sees another figure with a radiant yellow glow. Both seem to laugh together and leave....leaving him behind....

Error couldn't help tear up. He didn't know why he was so upset. He didn't know who they are yet he felt hurt. 

He saw with the dark, strings began to lower and he just allows them to attach to him. 

The strings tug him to his feet. This is where he stops feeling altogether and began dancing like a puppet on strings. 

Nightmare had been peeking into this dream. Seems he had nothing to worry about. Error didn't even want to remember. 

Nightmare began to change his form for once, looking a bit more like a prince than a Sans. He might as well entertain this dream. He hates positivity but hey, he might as well entertain Error as much as he can to keep him in his grasp. 

Next thing Error knew is his hand being grasped as Nightmare was there and danced with him.

"I knew I still had these skills.." Nightmare thought to himself. He twirled Error around, pulled him close, lift him and did other graceful dances.

Error really didn't feel much and that was okay with him. Being empty was a lot better than being in pain. Feeling pain from someone he probably once knew.

Nightmare soon led him down darker and darker. He felt cold. The darkness, the coldness. It consumed him. 

While in reality he opened his eyes. They were more hazy than before. He soon sat up but doll-like. Ningyō took notice and began moving him as he dance. He didn't need to move on his own.

Nightmare appears before him out of the dream. The first thing he tells Error....

"Attack!" Error lifted a leg up and as he gracefully brings it down a beam of black energy shot and destroyed the wall. Error had no reaction to this but Nightmare was impressed.

A weapon and entertainment. But no...he wanted to break him further. He wasn't going to use him against anyone just yet. He first wants to wait for the right opportunity. 

Nightmare went over to his puppet and kissed him. It was the only kind of affection he was given. And deep inside Error, its as if he craved for approval despite not showing it through expression. If being a puppet was what it only took to be given attention by his master, then so be it.

THE END??? (Here, a sequel to "Bound by your own strings" your welcome!)

**Author's Note:**

> Think you guys can come up with ideas on this story? This one was a bit non-con BTW.


End file.
